


Kiss Four

by noctyx (nicrt)



Series: 20 Kisses; 100 Words; 19+1 Relationships [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/noctyx
Summary: prompt: throwing their arms around the other person, holding them close while they kiss





	

**Author's Note:**

> (prompto x gladio)

If Noctis could see them now, he’d be snorting by how cheesy it all looked. But he wasn’t and the two of them were alone right now; slow dancing to a retro song from Cindy’s collection.

It was Gladio’s idea of a date, his romantic side showing. Prompto had launched himself and thrown his arms around Gladio’s neck; the other man caught him and swung them in circles, the both of them laughing jubilantly.

Surprising no one, Prompto had two left feet. So, they swayed together gently, wrapped in each other’s warm embrace, lips locked in their own slow dance.

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss Four of Twenty  
> 100 Words Drabble  
> Second of Nineteen+1 Relationships


End file.
